Arashi no Suna
by darksider82
Summary: Can a pair of siblings of the sand save a broken and jaded Harry Potter from himself and give him a cause to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

**Darksider82  
>Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else<br>**

**I only own this idea**

**I**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

A vicious storm blew in, obscuring the desert with treacherous winds and flying shards of sand coating the desert. All accept the fifteen miles around the Village hidden in the exact centre of the desert.

This village seemed to be made out of sand and truth be told it was. This village was the Village of the Hidden Sand, it was home to the shinobi and kunoichi or ninja of the Sand Village.

Despite being the smallest of the Great villages which were based in the nations of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. The villages were Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri.

Out of the five countries and the Hidden Villages weren't actually hidden and were more like cities, Suna were proud enough to say that they had the hardiest Shinobi for extreme survival conditions in the elemental nations, along with the best puppeteers and poisoners. This coupled with their alliance with Konoha who could field the most well rounded and multitude of Bingo Book Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru of the Sannin and Namikaze Minato to name a few.

However this storm was about to blow someone so spectacular into Suna's way the whole world would be out for him. In this storm came a tall handsome man garbed in black boots, black baggy combat pants, raggedy t-shirt, adorned with a black battle vest and a sand covered trench coat. On his right hand he wore a black gauntlet.

The way he walked, showed he was no stranger to war, combat and death. Something someone needed to be able to cope with in this war torn land. His pale skin stood out like a spectre, his hair long, black and shaggy with a pair of gorgeous but haunted emerald green eyes that shone like emeralds flickered around him.

He staggered, his feet went from under him and he sank to one knee. He reached into the backpack on his back and pulled out a canteen on water. He took a swig and carried on his way.

This man's name was Harry Potter. Harry had been forced through the Veil of Death the moment Lord Voldemort's body hit the floor. The reason for this? Harry had cleanly decapitated Voldemort with a sectusempra spell.

However before his journey through the veil, the goblins had intercepted him and informed of his heritage.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Potter, we know of your crimes against Gringotts involve imperiousing several goblins and breaking into one of our family vaults. We also recognise that is was on the hunt for horocruxes. We have encountered those things." The word things was spat with more venom than normal. "As a result of that we have claimed 35% of your interest of your families investments."Goblin Bloodrune, the Master of the Trials declared._

_However the Honourable Lord Ragnok the Third stepped in " , your family investments will easily make up the difference in three to five years. Your families have done so much for us, it is foolish for us to cripple them because of the reckless actions of one descendant. Besides that recklessness is an inherited trait in the Potter line."_

"_Lord Honourable Ragnok, what do you mean by families?" Asked Harry nervously._

_Harry had then been given a detailed description of his families._

_Name: Hadrian James Potter *1*  
>Parents: James Syrus Potter *2* (father deceased) Lilian Marie*3* Evans-Potter (Mother deceased)<br>God Parents: Amelia Susan Bones the 4__th__ (Maternal choice Godmother deceased) Remus Octavian Lupin (Maternal choice Godfather deceased.)  
>Sirius Orion Black 5<em>_th__ (Paternal choice Godfather deceased) Alice Danielle Fortescue *4*-Longbottom  
>Inheritence: Potter, Black, Peverell.<br>Wealth: Potter family 777billion galleons and climbing, Black family 776billion galleons and climbin. Peverell has merged with the Potters._

_Properties: Various properties around the world. All unplottable and inaccessible._

"_I need as much money, books and weapons that I can possibly carry." The goblins complied and soon enough Harry headed towards the ministry with his wand and backpack hidden inside his pockets. _

_He had changed his clothes into the black garb of wizards on deathrow._

_After a false trial he had been shoved through._

_End Flashback_

Harry shielded his face as the wind and sand bit across his face. Soon enough his legs buckled, his vision turned to black and he passed out in the sand, just three miles from the 15mile still zone.

In the middle of Sunagakure, sat a large white sand stone tower with the kanji for wind etched into it. This was the Shinobi administration office known as the Kage tower. On the roof of the tower a young man stood. He was around 5'8, garbed in grey shinobi pants with leg wraps, black shinobi sandels, a maroon haori with a grey vest and straps holding his gourd of sand to his back. His eyes were teal coloured and surrounded by dark bags giving his eyes the looks of a tanuki and his dark red hair once close shaven now hung longer and more rugged across his head parting slightly on the top right revealing the kanji for love.

This man was the Godaime Kazekage, the fifth wind shadow of the Village hidden in the sands. He was also the demon host of the villages ultimate weapon the Sand Demon Shukaku the One tailed Racoon. He was also known as the Prince of Sand because of his demon host, this young mans name was Gaara. Gaara's eyes snapped open from his noonday meditation, despite being able to only divert sandstorms fifteen miles around Suna, he could tell where anyone was the moment they stepped into the desert.

"Temari!" He called and a young woman in a modest form fitting skirt with a pink chest plate tied with a sash of black cloth and on her back was a massive tessen. This was Temari, the Kazekage's eldest sibling, Princess of the Sand and the Suna-Konoha ambassador.

"Gaara-sama?" She said bowing slightly, due to her blood relationship with the Kazekage where most shinobi knealt she was allowed to stand and bow.

"Temari, I need you to go eighteen miles northwest of eastern gate of Suna. Take Kankuro with you and two medical ninja. Someone out their is in danger of dying. I'm ordering you to go because Shukaku is going absolutely mental trying to get me to go and finish this person." Temari nodded.

Kankuro was just leaving one of his workshops near the tower. After Elder Chiyo he was one of the foremost Puppet users in the Shinobi forces. He left the workshop with his two puppets in scrolls on his back. "Kankuro, Gaara needs us to a mission."

Within three minutes because with the alliance Suna's medical shinobi had improved dramtically and always had several on duty. Grabbing two of the third shinobi war genin medical nin they sprinted out into the desert.

They didn't have to look hard or long because it seemed the sand storm had abated. That was until Kankuro who doubled as his former teams sensor detected something. "Over their. Low chunin definite, chakra seems diplenished so could be higher...It seems Gaara's chakra is at work."

The four dug frantically, it was Temari who found him, from the looks of him. Despite feeling rather thin and looking rather pale, in her eyes he was quite handsome. The medical nins took over, hands glowing green. "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, He needs emergency hospital treatment."

The young teen was shoved and restrained in one of Kankuro's puppets and placed on the Puppeteers back. It was the best option to reduce his raging body temperature, plus it would reduce the strain of carrying unconsious personel from out of the desert.

The group turned and ran,soon enough the four of them were scooped up by Gaara's sand. It appeared that the Sand Prince was curious about the new comer, because any native of the Elemental countries knew you NEVER EVER went to Suna alone if you had very little water.

Soon enough the teen was on a hospital bed with saline drips and an IV drip with a ORS solution. "Let me know when he wakes up Nee-chan." Said Gaara before returning to his office.

Temari sat in one of the chairs next to the teens bed. "You interest me. I wonder who you are."

Deep in his mind, Harry was quickly processing everything that had just occurred to him. Apparently the Veil if used on someone who had been innocent were taken to a new world or plane of existence, similar to the world he had left.

That meant this world would have a varient of magicians and would be on the edge of war. The veil also took account of someones upbringing. Based on this Harry knew he was going to dumped in a harsh environment either Mountains or Deserts.

As he entered the Veil, Death had spoken to him and told him that the magic he knew would be greatly limited to Protect, Cut, Pain, Push and Pull.

His eyelids cracker, slowly but surely movement was returning to his body. Slowly ever so slowly he managed to open his eyes. _"In the hospital."_

"Where...am...I?" He rasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darksider82  
>Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else<br>**

**I only own this idea**

**II**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Temari stared at the new comer and managed to get a good look at him. Pale, that'll change. Muscled, not massively so like the Raikage was rumoured to be. He was exceptionally good looking; Temari was always about being a kunoichi first and finding a boyfriend second.

The dating pool for her was non-existent in Suna as she was the Kazekage's sister and the entire population knew of Gaara's protectiveness when it came to the family.

Gaara had told her to watch over the patient and to inform him when he woke up. It wasn't the stranger's physique or his scars that caught her attention it was the harsh green colour of his eyes, eyes that had seen war, betrayal and loss. How familiar she was with these eyes, these eyes were the exact same as the Kazekage's when he was a genin.

A bleeping sound was heard and Temari sprang into action, they didn't understand each other but she knew in an instant that he hated hospitals. "You can't do that, you're going to die." She protested trying to push the stranger back onto the bed.

Harry fought back but in his weakened state, he knew he was no match for the girl. Focusing his magic into his eyes, Death had stated that his magic had been restricted, but he had enough power to do this one spell. He snapped his head up and looked her in the eyes and his world dissolved.

Temari stared, 'THIS MAN COULD USE CHAKRA! HE MADE NO HAND SEALS!' She thought as his body collapsed, suddenly she felt something running through her mind, looking for something.

Harry smirked, this girl had no defences at all. He was intent on finding the language, that way he could turn the tables on whoever had imprisoned him. Within seconds he had the knowledge and was hastily downloading it, when he felt a pull.

SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO PULL HIM OUT! He fought back and managed to finish downloading the information before he walked out and back into his own body. He found himself trapped to the bed with a mix of what appeared to be wire, a belt and sand.

"What did you do to one of my best jonin and my sister?" A voice echoed, and it dawned that Harry for once could understand.

"What I needed to do to learn the language. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kazekage." The Kazekage stated.

"I'm guessing that's a title of respect or something. I'm sorry Lord Kazekage." Harry replied sarcastically.

"ALL OF YOU OUT! Kazekage-sama, feel free to place an ANBU watch on my patient but tying him down and interrogating him will not help." The medical-nin ordered lacing the area with KI.

Harry passed out as he faded out he felt the sand retract off him. "Gaara, he's scared. Yes what he did was unfair but he did it to help himself and us." The girl told Gaara...Gaara was the Kazekage.

Harry came around the next morning feeling much better he was discharged and was immediately set upon by four men in black with white facemasks. "I wouldn't strike them if I were you." A voice said.

"Temari-sama, I thought Kazekage-sama forbade you to come see the prisoner."

"I wasn't coming to see the prisoner I was checking on the hospital staff and cautioned him against attacking you."

"My apologies…Not fond of people in masks, tends to be bad for people's health. Temari wasn't it? Do you know where my bag is? Black rucksack, also where is my coat and clothes."

"Bag was confiscated, clothes are currently being examined. Gaara told me to give you these." With that she handed the masked shinobi a black shirt, pants and sandals.

Soon enough Harry found himself sitting in front of an oak desk where he managed to get a good look at the 'Kazekage'. He was around his age, with dark red hair with the kanji for love adorned on his head.

"I should kill you for what you did to my sister...but something tells me that you had a reason and should hear you out."

"Thank you, my name is Potter Harry, though I am probably going to change that...I'm not from this world. I'm not even sure where I am. I am completely lost." With that Harry trailed off.

"Carry on...I sense you are withholding something."

Harry nodded when the building dropped away leaving Gaara and Harry suspended in thin air. Gaara was motioning for his sand to attack the black haired stranger when death appeared.

"Godaime Kazekage, halt your attacks. This man has endured hell on earth, expecting love and family only to be betrayed. He can't speak of it because he is so traumatised but he can show you if you are willing."

Gaara nodded, the room faded back into reality "What do I have to do?"

"Just look me in the eyes and I'll do the rest."

Haunted emerald and glassy Teal connected and Gaara felt it, like a chilling night in the winter months. Slowly the memories came, the first of a green light and then the sound of something only to Shukaku roaring.

The memories played before his eyes, every strike, whip, punch, jutsu. Yet this teen, no man and a warrior not much older than him just kept getting back up and marching on. Suddenly the boy faded out and he was replaced with a boy with blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, whisker marks a bright orange tracksuit. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm sorry who?" Harry asked as he looked at the Kazekage.

"A...friend...My best friend you could say...Helped me out of a dark place."

Harry nodded "I'm sorry about Temari, is she related to you?"

"Sister. Older sister and then my older brother Kankuro."

Harry's eyes widened "Youngest of three and a powerful job."

"THE most powerful job...Do you wish to join my country?"

"I know nothing about this land. What I'd appreciate is a rundown of..."

"Everything."

"I'd be willing to pay...What do I have to do to keep the white masks away? I hate them. Not the people but the fact that they have masks, I know they need to protect their identity but where I'm from Kazekage-sama, masks were associated with a cult of people who killed those less worthy just because they could."

Gaara nodded "Temari!"

Temari appeared in a flurry of sand, making Harry's eyes widen "Gaara?"

"Hari-san, needs to learn about the elemental nations and its history." Temari nodded "Grab my arm." She instructed, Harry did so and after a pleasant swirling out of existence he reappeared outside the academy.

"That was surprisingly pleasant." Harry commented as Temari marched him into the academy.

The instructors were impressed, Harry picked up the history, geography and everything vital pertaining the elemental nations. Harry wasn't dumb enough to see the want for him to join Suna's shinobi force. None of the teachers were sensors but even they could feel the raw power of the new comer's chakra.

"My thanks; this has given me more to think about." Harry said bowing to the teachers and leaving a thick wad of bills on the table, Gaara had shown Harry a place where he could convert the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into ryo.

Gaara's eyes widened at the amount Harry had received for only forty of the gold coins. "Temari, how did Potter-san cope in the academy?" Gaara asked with interest poorly concealed in his voice.

"H's a quick learner, he said that he wasn't much of an auditory learner but he quickly showed high skill with visual and kinaesthetic. The staff supplied him with some battle tactics on the map and he managed to not only improve our defensive position but also minimise our losses by 20%."

Gaara's eyes widened. Suna never had the largest shinobi force but for someone an absolute stranger to increase a traditional defensive tactic by 20% wasn't something to be sniffed at. "Where is he now?"

"Kankuro found him and dragged him off to a local bar."

Harry was bored, he had downed five bottles of sake, and he wanted to leave. He kept seeing the faces of the people who betrayed him. _"Traitor! Your parents would be so disappointed! I KNEW HE WAS TURNING DARK!" _The voices began to increase pitch, Harry dropped the sake bottle, clasped his hands to his temples and he tried to suppress the voices.

But the voices were not to be deterred, his heart began to speed, he felt his magic increase. He felt something crack inside of him, in his stomach. He didn't notice the bar had gone quiet suddenly "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed when several things happened.

The clouds gathered over the desert, thunder boomed and rain began to fall. Kankuro and his friends stared at the new comer, he had curled up under the bar in the foetal position whimpering something about "voices in his head" and they "weren't going away."

Harry blacked out and the moment he did the storm abated. Not moments after Harry blacked out Gaara entered the bar, sand flowing out of his gourd, picking up the downed Harry and carried him out. "Kankuro, he's staying at our home. I'd suggest you don't take him anywhere."

Kankuro nodded and paled at the veiled threat. He gulped own the rest of his drink and left the bar, following five paces behind his brother.

Harry woke up, staring at a neon green face it said 01:15. Harry rubbed his face, it was covered in sweat. The last thing he remembered was having flashbacks in the bar before nothing. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he made his way down stairs to get some coffee.

"That was some impressive chakra levels, Harry-san." A voice said from the darkness.

Harry spun around lightning crackling to life around him when out of the shadows came Gaara. "Lord Gaara." Harry replied sarcasm on the term lord clearly evident.

"What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Seeing the traitorous scum that called themselves my friends and then nothing."

Gaara smirked "Are you familiar with term chakra?"

"Spiritual and Physical energy mixing right? What does that have to do with me?" Harry replied the lightning becoming visible.

"Correct, when you passed out in the bar, through great risk to your health your chakra coils opened. The result was a massive thunderstorm. If you want I could have you trained to use your chakra, if you don't mind me telling you this but it would be in your best interest to train it."

Harry's eyes narrowed "Advice taken, considered and offer not taken. Sounds too much like I've got to sign up for servitude. I'm guessing if I don't I run the risk of dying?" Harry finished the statement as a question to assess the red haired boy's reaction.

"Yes. You could die if you don't train your chakra."

"Death would be a relief. I'll be back some time later possibly."

With that Harry turned on his heel and left the house. With no destination in mind, Harry began to wander and observe the nightlife of Suna, with no destination in mind he found himself upon the roof tops overlooking what Suna Shinobi caused the 'Chasm of the damned'.

The only downside to Harry's idle wanderings was he was easily tracked by both Temari and Gaara, the pair followed at a sedate distance. Far enough back to know they were following but far enough for a stranger to not know he was being tailed.

"_Traitor, murderer."_

"_Dark Lord!"_

"_I knew he was evil! I told you in our second year."_

"_Using such dark magic what would your parents say!"_

"_Out of all the Marauders you chose Wormtail! You disgust me."_

"_I won't even tell Theodore about his treacherous Godfather."_

Harry collapsed near the edge of the chasm as the memories resurfaced as he saw the civilian families laugh and hug each other couples in the shinobi corps.

Harry had ransacked his family armouries and he pulled out a serrated flick knife, peeled his shirt sleeves up to reveal pale and evil looking scars. His previous attempts of killing himself. He also pulled out a chord of wire which he made into a noose.

"_Are you sure you want to this son?" _A voice asked him.

Harry turned around to see his parents, Sirius and Remus standing in front of him much like when he was killed by Voldemort. "I can't go on. The last straw that broke the camel's back and all that. I'll see you shortly."

Temari and Gaara stared in shock as the knife embedded itself in the boys arms and then he fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darksider82  
>Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else<br>**

**I only own this idea**

**III**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

The wire snapped as Gaara slammed his hands into the sand. The Gourd erupted and flew with astonishing pace towards the chasm where his ward had just dropped over the edge.

Temari stared she hadn't done this sort of mission before, she sank to her knees. _"I just let someone who I was following commit suicide." _"Neechan..." Gaara's voice brought her back and tear filled teal eyes looked at the haunted ones.

"Hai, otuo-sama?" She questioned standing up.

"He's alive...Shukaku was screaming at me to save him. Get the noose off his neck." Gaara ordered.

Temari nodded, pulled out a kunai and sliced through the ninja wire near the noose before pulling the now shredded loop of the man's neck. The man coughed and spluttered, Temari stared calmly back into wrath filled eyes. "Calm down...Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

Harry snorted but said nothing to the girl, but turned when he heard the quiet voice of the Kazekage. "It's hard isn't it? To have friends, people to see you as family and all of it to be ripped away from you? I sympathise with you for being made an orphan from birth and having your entire life being raised as martyr."

Harry said nothing but nodded "It's like..." The Kazekage began.

"Your heart has been ripped out." They both said together one with a voice that was tinged with regret and the other tinged with tears unwilling to fall.

"How do you know so much about me? You barely know me." Harry said curiosity filling his voice, his trench coat fluttering in the breeze of the cool night.

"My father the previous Kazekage made me a jinchuriki, an army killer, the ultimate weapon of the village I now lead. He sealed the beast when I was still inside my mother, the stress forced me to be born far too early and it claimed my mother. The moment I turned six, my father sent assassins after me trying to kill me. All failed. I was shunned, repulsed and feared by everyone."

"That was until, Uzumaki-san opened your eyes." Harry commented making Gaara's eyes narrow.

"How did you..."

"Know? Please when Shinigami showed you my life, I saw yours. So who is Uzumaki Naruto?" Harry flicked his gloved hand and out of the desert raised several smooth onyx stones. With several more complex gestures the stones slowly moulded into chairs.

"I'll explain more about my skills later." Harry stated.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he's special. He too is like me a jinchuriki but he never succumbed to the fear at least externally. He told me when I believed that strength came from self-love that strength came from those who cared about you and you cared about. He was right, I was the most powerful genin in my village and he was the dead last in his. I changed my ways and his dream became my dream, his was to become the Hokage of his village and mine became to protect my people as the Kazekage. I can't give you a lot of things Harry-san. But I can give hopefully give you training, home, regular income, food and clothing...Should you choose to become a shinobi or a ninja as I believe you know them as your life will be constant peril, you'll see great wonders and great evil, you will kill, lie, cheat, thieve, steal, assassinate, interrogate and much more but it'll give you a purpose."

Harry sat in thought _"You have always known that your purpose/destiny/fate was to kill Tom Riddle. You didn't expect to survive the conflict but you did and you were betrayed. This tortured soul is just like you, been beaten, cast down, broken but reforged himself. You yourself have been beaten, bent, cast down, unbound, betrayed and just cracked with your suicide attempt. Don't be an idiot, join them. Live your life and who knows maybe you'll find love, the Kazekage's sister seems to like you." _"A life with danger, threat and adventure, am I right?"

"Yes." The girl answered.

"When do I begin Lord Gaara?"

Gaara and Temari stared "I haven't seen anyone so reckless to sign up before."

"I haven't been known to have much thought for self-preservation. But I do have a unique set of skills at my disposal so give me what-ever training you think I'll need plus I'm going to need a new identity." Harry said a grin gracing his pale face.

"Why is that?" Asked the girl curiously, he would have no problems keeping his real name since no-one had heard of him.

"I feel alive again. You've probably told me your name before but I wasn't in the right mind to hear it but what was it?"

"It's Temari. Sabaku Temari."

"Temari Sabaku, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. well the Temari where do we begin?"

"Sleep...You need it. You probably haven't had a natural eight hours since you've been released from the hospital and your latest escapade."

Harry woke with the rising sun, to find Temari and curled up on his bed. "Temari-san, what are you doing?"

Temari stirred "Nightmare, thrashing and twitching. Calmed down when I joined you, now stay still."

"We need to start training…It's seven am." Harry said with a whisper. He hadn't seen anyone move that fast since he was shoved to the Hogwarts Express in his fourth year.

The pair were out on the training grounds by half seven which surprised Temari, she hadn't seen anyone with such an intuitive grasp of their chakra since Kankuro had started investing time into puppetry, and he was one of the best that Suna had.

"We are starting with chakra control exercises. Controlling chakra means you can use more jutsu, last longer in combat and keep your life because lack of control can mean death." Temari explained in a blunt manner, deciding that to gain her protégé's trust and little brothers personal interesting person, she needed to give him straight answers.

"Controlling chakra means I live longer and more useful. Understood, am I walking up trees with no hands then or on the sand dunes?"

Temari stared at him eyes wide "How did you guess?" Her protégé shrugged.

"Yes that is what you're doing."

'_Surprise me once shame on you, Surprise me twice shame on me.'_ Was Temari's thought process, Harry had amazed her by not only stepping off the hardened sand path leading out of the village and into the unstable sands around Suna that should have gone over her sensei's head and he was 6'3 but remained perfectly on top of the dunes.

"I want you to run as fast as you can towards that Oasis three miles from here and back as fast as you can."

Harry smirked, stretched, crouched and set off with a bang. He looked like a wraith flittering across the sands. _'Speed needs to be worked on. I'd be halfway there by now. It's taken him fifty seconds to cover half that distance but it is still quicker than most genin including Kankuro.' _Temari opened her fan and pulled out several kunai and shuriken.

"FUTON: KAZEKIRI NO JUTSU!" Temari smirked as the massive blades of wind sent the flying kunai and shuriken at an increased pace. To make the matter worse, said projectiles were cut to pieces thus multiplying their attack radius.

Harry cackled madly and increasing the amount of chakra to his feet and legs, he began to dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge. He arrived back next to Temari a thin sheen of sweat on his face but no evident marks of any scars or scratches.

"Okay, we're going to run as fast as we can to the Oasis where we move onto the next bit chakra control, water walking and tree walking." The exercises were pretty much the same in Harry's opinion. The moment he got more than three feet off the ground, Harry was completely relaxed soon enough he was doing backflips, cartwheels and handstands. He even managed to catch and return with deadly force and pinpoint accuracy on the move and stationary Temari's kunai and shuriken.

From his 'Desert seeing eyes', that allowed him to observe his village whilst he did his paperwork, Gaara grinned. Harry had taken to chakra control like a bird to flight. _"It appears Temari is going to have to take him on D-rank missions and teach him aspects of team work. I wonder…yes that could work." _"Kankuro!" Gaara rasped and the boys elder brother appeared, arms of a puppet in hand.

"You called?" Questioned the Eldest Sabaku son curiosity evident in his voice along with a bit of apprehension because of the previous night's events.

"Find Matsuri-chan, send her to my office."

Kankuro nodded and dissolved into a swirl of sand, off to find Gaara's apprentice, the only other person in the village to have the magnet release.

Harry took a swig from his water bottle and he collapsed in the shade of the palm tree in the oasis, Temari collapsing next to him. "You are some sort of prodigy when it comes to practical. I need to know is there anything you cannot achieve."

"Get a date, keep said girlfriend oh and die." Her apprentice replied nonchalantly.

"Please, don't talk of that. You have an unbelievable control over your chakra for someone who has only just unlocked it. We need to develop or jutsu or technique arsenal, find two team mates." Temari rattled off the temperature dropped at the term 'team mates'.

"I need to work with PEOPLE! I work better alone." Protested Harry but he shut up when Temari took a breath.

"It is policy of Suna, for all genin which is your current rank to be put in teams of three under a jonin-sensei such as myself. The chances are it would be someone completely different to me because the sensei needs to spend his time equally…"

"I know how that works. I taught several of my betrayers myself. Still who are going to be my team mates?"

A flurry of sand appeared and Kankuro and a girl Harry hadn't met before arrived. "You wished to see me Temari-sama?" The girl asked before Temari turned to face him.

"Harry, this is Matsuri my brother's apprentice so to speak and…"

"One my new team mates, understood. Though she don't look like much." Harry replied dryly, coming out of his meditation to keep himself from strangling the new comer.

"You've got a chirpy apprentice. What's crawled up his ass and died?" Asked Matsuri shrugging off the blasé insult about her being scrawny midget.

"How about the fact my whole life has been destroyed a few people and Shinigami-san doesn't want me yet." Harry cut in the ground beginning to freeze.

The three Suna Shinobi looked at the dark haired teen "You seem unconcerned by death."

Harry snorted "Death is the next adventure supposedly. Matsuri, if we are going to be on a team we may as well try to get to know each other."

Temari stared, Harry was a walking contradiction to most people but to herself and Gaara, it was plain as day. He was worried about exposing himself to potential betrayals, Temari knew he would commit suicide should anyone hurt him that badly again.

"Harry-san, do you know any jutsu?" Asked Matsuri tentatively, not wanting to anger her new brooding teammate.

"I have got all the chakra control exercises down pat, no jutsu save for my Kekkei Genkai which has changed with my rather hasty departure from life attempt." Harry replied when Kankuro thrust a piece of card into his face.

"Chakra litmus paper, push chakra into it and it reveals your natural affinities."

Harry nodded, from Temari's memories of the academy and his own brief experience he remembered the elemental cycle. "Enlarge!" He called out and the paper expanded into an A2 sheet of paper.

Harry took a deep breath and focused his considerable levels into the paper. The flashed black, then white and then grey before rapidly shredding into millions of fragments. Water immediately began dripping from the fragments as some froze and then crumpled as lightning coursed through it before they began to disintegrate as lasers ripped through it. Finally massive thunderstorms destroyed the remains of the paper.

"Kami! A hachiton release!" Whispered Temari looking at her rattled brother and students.

"What does this mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Darksider82  
>Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else<br>**

**I only own this idea**

**IV**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

"That means you have eight elemental releases in total. When it shredded into fragments that symbolises wind, dripping water as is sounds and the crumpling of paper that's lightning. They are three of the five 'standard' releases then it gets interesting Water and Lightning combine to make Lightning release and Water and Wind make Ice which are Kekkei genkai's or blood line inheritance. Are you following so far?" Asked Temari to her protégé curiously, checking that he was following.

Harry nodded "I have three standard releases and two releases that are normally part of blood inheritances so what are those black, white and grey colourings?"

"They resemble Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang release. No-one knows what they can do because no-one actually knows of them. Although it is rumoured that they were used by a man known as Rikudo Sennin also known as the Sage of Six Paths." Explained Temari, making Harry's eyes widen at the proclamation.

"In my experience sensei stories, myths and legend have turned out to be true. I was told of a monster that inhabited my school, it turned out to be true because I killed said monster. So to summarise, I have three releases not seen outside of a story, three basic releases when most have one or two and I also have two advanced releases one belongs to the Land of Water and the other Land of Lightning…If they found it, tensions will increase dramatically. Let's get training these elements then."

Temari stared, this guy was amazing. His chakra levels were definitely double hers and Kankuro's combined and was roughly on par with the Kazekage's hypothesized levels if he hadn't become the jinchuriki of the Shukaku. However that was his CHAKRA levels on its own, if he added his Mahouton levels which were on par with the Yonbi and that was his displayed reserves, Harry had mentioned that he surpassed as much of his Mahouton levels as possible. Due to these levels and complex networks were pooling into a tertiary pool called Mahotra a complex mixture that held the closest resemblance of senjutsu that Jiraiya of the Sannin brought to the table.

In full truth no-one, aside from Harry knew just how powerful the jaded broken teen was he and he wasn't talking. Despite him being trained by Temari, Harry was still on suicide watch and his room was frequently searched by Gaara to check that Harry wasn't hiding blades to help get off the coil of life. Gaara had become Kazekage and protected the village, but he hadn't done what Naruto did naturally help a person himself, that was why he was doing it. Harry knew what Gaara was doing and inwardly the guarded teen deep down was happy.

"Sensei who is my other team mate? Since Matsuri is Gaara's apprentice, I'm yours. Does Kankuro have an apprentice?"

Kankuro nodded "Yes I do. His name is Mikoshi and he's pretty talented with his own puppets."

Harry began to smirk and it wasn't a happy one. The ground beneath them began to frost over. "Okay then help me get prepared for working in a team."

Mikoshi joined them and under the observation of the Subaku siblings Team Subaku began to take shape and to an extent unsettled the original team. Matsuri discovered a faint earth affinity and under Harry's idea of training consisted of meditating and pulsing her chakra into the sand and making it form arms, hands and spikes.

Mikashi found himself quite talented at making posions particulary the slow acting poisons and tasteless killers. His skill from using two hands to control a puppet began to lessen and soon enough he was controlling one puppet with one hand and able to defend himself with a kunai against taijutsu fighters. He developed a knack for a sealess kawamari jutsu as result, which caused Harry and Matsuri no end of grief.

From what Gaara informed them Mikashi was just like Naruto and his shadow clones, except for the new puppeteer it was his **kawamari**. Harry on the other hand had undergone a rapid transformation.

He was still bone thin, and gaunt and dressed in black, gone were the ragged, ripped and ruined clothes that he used to wear but these days he wore black shinobi pants with metal shin guards, black muscle top that concealed a body plate, full shoulder to hand metal plated gauntlets which looked suspiciously like ANBU issue, his top was long sleeved and it appeared he had knitted seamlessly a mouth to nose and full head mask inside of it. He topped it off with a ragged trench coat.

His skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu were well known. He had combined his unique teleportation from his Kekkei Genkai with the **Shunshin **into a taijutsu style that resembled a mirage.

His arsenal of blades were kept concealed around the house were the elemental blades of Muramasa a brilliant but unstable swordsmith whose blades hungered for war. Harry's families had managed to somehow attain eight of the twenty blades. The blades he had corresponded coincidentally with his elemental releases, Harry had felt at home wielding the wind blade of Muramasa and had hidden in the others.

He had also delved into the ancient rune books his family had and brought with him, upon noticing how similar fuuinjutsu and runes were he quickly made himself well versed in both subjects. But his inginuity for his elemental releases was the thing that made him at times scarier than the Kazekage.

Harry had learnt and memorised the entirety of the **futon** jutsu genin were allowed in the Shinobi Library along with the few **suiton **and **raiton **as well.

Temari didn't even know how her secret crush had done but he had managed to just about reverse engineer **Ranton: Laser Circus **and **Hyoton: Blizzard Shards. **

The team also had one of the highest D-C rank success rates in Suna. It didn't help that Team Subaku were escorting a 2nd cousin of the Daiymo to the palace.

The shinobi were supposed to be keeping pace of the carriage and keeping a look out for possible bandits. They were except for Harry, who was seething.

The royal cousin had got him trapped in the carriage and he was forced to remove his hood and mask making him even more unhappy. "This is Temari speaking calling in Jiton, Kugushisho and Kuguminarai, Arashi what is your status and anything to report?" She called.

"One second my good lady I need to check in." Harry said flipping his cowl up.

"Arashi checking in, nothing. Package still fine though I'm seriously contemplating murder. I hate this Tessen."

Temari smirked she knew it was unfair to chuck her apprentice who was slowly regaining who he was to a spoilt fangirl but out of all of them she had no options.

Kankuro was a pervert.

Mikashi was too young, Matsuri had learnt Gaara's crush the problem, worry about who it was later attitude. She had no interest in clothes, politics or nobles. Thus left Harry, emotionally unstable but the safest option. "She really that boring?"

"More like she wants me to be her personal body guard. Says its because of my skills but really its because of my decent looks." Harry grumbled before cutting out.

Then the bandits struck. The sand erupted upwards as several dozen bandits appeared and spattered amongst them were a few non descript chunin from Iwa, Kiri and Kumo.

"You've got stay here Harry-kun." Protested the cousin, but Harry was already diving out the carriage.

"I'm not some docile pet, I'm a certified monster." He snarled his blood flaring and his eyes began to glitter.

He was rolling through six hand seals all of which were one handed as he launched his first jutsu **"RANTON: LASER CIRCUS!" **Several bandits were torn asunder coating the jaded teen and Temari in blood and guts and several more recieved serious burns.

"**Hyoton: FLASH THAW!" **Harry vanished like he was a mirage and reappeared behind two of the Iwa nin and grabbed their necks and injected the jutsu.

Flash Thaw acted like senjutsu only it turned them into an ice sculpture. Ice sculptures broke easily as Temari casually backswung her fan towards her protoge, who effortlessly leaned backwards and down with the flexibility of a cat and the statue humans shattered.

Yugao Totsuka turned pale as her favored shinobi ruthlessly punched his hand through the chest of another bandit and ripped the still beating heart out. Smirking she observed pull out a magnificent 48' katana with a black ebony hilt wrap.

"**Muramasa blade: Wind Style: Shimmering Death!" **Harry whispered before he faded out of existence. Suddenly bandits began to die with stomachs being eviscerated, throats slashed and limbs missing.

"**PUPPET STYLE: BLACK RAIN!" **Kankuro and Mikashi called in unison as the five puppets three wielded by Kankuro and two by Mikashi took down several more bandits.

"**Magnet Suspension, Magnet Crush!" **Intoned Matsuri making Temari shudder slightly.

The magnet user had grabbed five bandits by the iron in their bloodstream and then similar to Gaara making a fist and crushing people with his sand, she destroyed the iron in their hearts.

With that the bandits resolve broke and they began to run. "Don't let them run." Ordered Hikari from her carriage.

Harry let his chakra flow freely around his body and the clouds began to gather, thunder began to rumble and lightning began flash across the sky and the winds began to blow as the rain began to lash down upon them. **"PERFECT STORM STYLE: CONTROLLED DEVASTATION!" **

Harry vanished and he opened his eyes and he fixed upon the fleeing bandits and thrust his hands forwards as if he were to throw lightning off his fingers.

The bandits were suddenly trapped, the sand whipped up by the winds trapping them inside four swirling walls of sand. The rain stopped and began to descend on them drenching them to the bone then the lightning and thunder began to concentrate above them the raw power turning the yellow lightning black before five massive black bolts of lightning slammed on to the prison.

Harry's chakra levels plummeted like a stone, he immediately cut the connection and launched a several kunai landing in a pentagram surrounding the carriage and his team. **"FUUINJUTSU: BARRIER SEAL!" **The ground glowed as the aftershock of his previous jutsu rushed towards him.

Everyone was beginning to panic, the only thing close to this level of destruction was a **bijuudama **or **tailed beast bomb **of the Ichibi, Shukaku or Gaara when he was in a bad mood.

But this technique rushed towards them **"BARRIER SEAL: WIND STYLE: PENTAGRAM BUFFERING WIND!" **Harry exclaimed.

Just in time, the kunai unleashed a a ring of blustering winds, that rocked the carriage and would have forced the shinobi into the shredding winds that protected them had they not over powered the sand walking technique to anchor themselves to the ground.

As soon as the destruction arrived it stopped. The winds ceased and the kunai disentegrated. Harry took several breaths, his vision blurred and he swayed violently but managed to stabilise himself. "Rapid chakra drainage, but I'm okay."

The skeletal carriage drivers hastily took off eager to put some distance between the black garbed teen and his companions. "Kohai, what exactly was that jutsu?" Temari asked the moment they began to move.

"My first **futon, raiton **and **suiton **release '**pafekuto ranton' **perfect storm release controlled devastation. First time I've actually used it outside of testing to see if it could be done." Harry replied before finishing "Conclusion...it works...too well...need to work on the chakra consumption."

Temari then slapped him solidly across the back of the head "Not on a mission you won't be greatful all we have to do is escort her to the city which is about six hours away now then a full samurai contingent will take over."

The six hours to Harry flew by outside of the original forty-eight, perhaps it was because thirty-six of those he had been cooped up like a freshly trapped tiger in a cage. He hated confined spaces. He hated strong smelling perfume. He despised confined strong smelling places such as carriages. Heck being in the Kazekage's office without being near a window gave him the creeps.

As a result to get him to relax slightly in the office Harry had been allowed to stay near the window. He hated confined spaces more than he hated being watched, despite it being protocol for newcomers in the village. So being closely observed by the window by ANBU was acceptable sacrifice in his opinion.

Now they were flying through the desert, wind blowing around him, Harry finally smiled. He was free.

"Temari-san, this is what I love about being a ninja."

"What the escorting people or being outside."

"Escorting people and being allowed to be outside. Its not the most exciting job but being outside makes it feel much better. Despite our obligations I can feel free whilst confined."

"You make no sense sampai." Commented Matsuri with a smile on her face.

"You don't like the wind in your face? Sand in your hair? The fact you are outside?" Harry was shocked that someone chose to be inside and confined when they could be outside enjoying the chance to be free.

"I love that but the confined thing? That's confusing."

"We take missions thus we are confined to our parameters of the mission...If we are escorting someone means we are travelling. I like the travelling because it allows me to feel free despite having a mission."

Mikashi nodded as did Kankuro "Because of your past, we are guessing you were confined a lot...thus you relish every time you're outside the village."

They got a visible nod from their dark haired team mate. It was common rule in their squad, don't pry for information. Take what was given and draw your own conclusions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darksider82  
>Winged Seer Wolf and anyone else<br>**

**I only own this idea**

**V**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

Team Sand's genin interteam stability was now rock solid. The months had trickled by as the genin prepared themselves for the chunin exams. They skipped the first two as the first was in Kumo and the team were still helping Harry become more social. Then Matsuri had come down with a disease that could have crippled her from being a shinobi so they missed the one in Mizu.

Now here they were again on the way to Konoha. Why was Konoha hosting it twice? The Hidden Waterfall village had been attacked and the prepped Chunin stadium was destroyed, Grass had viciously declined as Taki had been hit hard the Hidden Grass Village had piled up its defences in preparation for an attack.

Now the team were rushing through the sand in preparation for the exam. It was a joint exam between Konoha and Suna in order to bolster their ranks. Even without his link to Tom Riddle, the after effects still plagued Harry, he could see events occurring and that will occur.

That was partially good news, what made it really good news was the fact the conjoined power of the Godaime Hokage, the Elders, The Council and the spy networks Harry was able to gain names to the subjects in the visions. The bad news, they were random, no pre-warnings and left again leaving Harry feeling like he was a Jackson Pollock painting extremely messy and looked like death.

"You okay Raiden?" Matsuri asked as she yanked Harry away from a close encounter with a tree.

"My Pollock effect has just kicked in. This time it involved a fugly statue, some wooden hunchback, a blonde with three mouths and a lot of clouds and cloaks." Raiden grunted putting it down in his book "...and purple eyes."

Harry pulled out a canteen from his bag and took three gulps, belched and stashed it away again. "What was in the canteen? Come on pass it all around." Shouted Kankuro with jeer, the team had so many sensei's the rules frantically changed. With Kankuro, if he caught you drinking alcohol, the alcohol had to be passed around.

Harry snorted pulled the canteen out and launched absentmindedly in Kankuro's direction, the puppet corps member caught it with a puppet and took a swig and spluttered "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Whiskey…it is so much stronger than the normal sake. Temari-chan will kill me if she finds out."

"Raiden, you do realise that genin and jonin aren't allowed to be in a relationship. My nee-chan is of noble blood, thus..." Kankuro stopped when he heard the cold mocking laughter of his sister's apprentice.

The more he observed the three the more and more he was sure they were his genin team. Mikashi was definitely him, where he Kankuro had mainly used paralysis and nerve toxins, his little apprentice was using slow acting poisons in the mix. The results were either an exceptionally high as a kite Mikashi or Mikashi living on ration bars for the next five months in order to pay his bills and rent.

Matsuri was definitely like Gaara enough said about that.

Harry or Raiden as he preferred to go by these days was unstable to be kind. He was like Temari in regards of watching out for his younger team mates, but he was also worse than Gaara in some aspects, he was unstable to the point of being psychopathic and unstoppable. He had the skills and the power to assist in a rampage should he need to. The only difference between the 'sane' and 'insane' Raiden were the shade of green his eyes were and the tone of his laugh. If he was 'sane' it'd sound like a thunder and lightning but 'insane' the laughter was cold and mocking, almost like ice.

This laugh chilled Kankuro to the bone. "Kankuro, I'm from a noble line. I can play ball much like the other noble fuckwits who have their sights on sensei…I'll duel them anytime, place and how. Hell I'll even handicap myself to make them think they have the upper hand. You've seen my chakra supplies or felt them; my other circuits are possibly twice as dense. What are the criteria to marry a noble's daughter?"

"Rich and a way to flaunt it."

"You should see my bank statement, got investments in several companies. The reason, I'm not getting taxed by the government is because I invested through SUNA."

Kankuro eyes widened "THAT WAS YOU! Investing in several plant and R&D?"

Raiden smirked "Next part?"

"Ancestry."

"Noble blood from where I come from. I'd rather punch you in the face than diplomatically."

Kankuro snorted in his eyes Raiden was the guy he wanted for an in-law, the guy had power in spades, funny if a bit unstable but who was he talking about, he used puppets and when making new poisons spent most of him time high and pissed.

Soon enough the Leaf Hidden the Village began to emerge just beyond the treeline. "KANKURO-SAN!" A loud voice thundered, Kankuro spun around to see Inuzuka Kiba with his dog, Akamaru if his memory served.

"Inuzuka-san a good day to you and your team." The puppeteer commander called getting a loud bark of laughter.

"It appears Kiba, before you ask that Kankuro-san has been appointed as a Jonin-sensei. I also assume this is the first time they've taken the exam? My apologies I am Aburame Shino." Shino said and the two remaining members of Team Eight introduced themselves.

Raiden looked over the genin, he had been told of the Suna-Oto invasion, the outcome and the Suna intervention of the Uchiha Sasuke retrieval mission. "You're team doesn't look like much Kankuro-san…" Began Kiba to find himself grabbed by his hair and a katana on his throat and what was more the one wielding it hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Warning punk, those who don't look like much are possibly much more skilled. As for sensei's the three of us were under individual apprenticeships lumped together to form a team and our extermination missions are 110%. I don't think we introduced ourselves, I'm Shinsei Raiden, the brunette is Matsuri and the other is Mikashi." With that Raiden let Kiba go and re-joined his teams formation without disrupting it.

"Don't worry Hyuuga…"

"Hinata, Kankuro-san."

"I'm surprised Raiden let your team mate go…"

"How come?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"He tends to either kill, mutilate and kill or just plain mutilate everyone and anyone for anything he construes as a slight." Kankuro murmured making Team Eight groan and gulp; they had to deal with a sociopath in the genin exams!

"_Damn, if I weren't so caring for Temari-hime that Hyuuga girl…wow, she is amazing and that's in both cases. Powerful, graceful and none the less absolutely gorgeous, probably betrothed or has eyes for another…But it seems she's scared of being rejected…"_

Hinata couldn't read people like her niisan but she could interpret a persons emotional state in subtle stances and tense and relaxed muscles. "Raiden-san, you're correct."

Raiden back-flipped over a branch positioned to hit him in the stomach. "About what exactly?"

"Having feelings for somone else and being rejected."

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-san but I don't get involved with relationships."

Kurenai stared at the black garbed teen "I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want and wish. I don't do relationships really not worth it."

"Please explain that."

"Five assassination attempts, two suicides and a governmental stitch up that reason enough? Or maybe that was my life. I don't really care anymore." With that Raiden and his team mates took off towards Konoha at a much increased pace and signed in, they leant against the gates and waited for Kankuro to arrive.

"Well you three are eager."

"You could say that sensei."

"Fighting the urge to kill everyone right now."

"I'm excited."

Kankuro nodded at the responses, he understood Raiden's point completely "Raiden, if it makes you feel less homicidal get that blade of yours out."

Raiden grinned and the ivory sheathed katana emerged from a seal on his back. The ANBU watchers following the Suna team, one of them was a ROOT ANBU. "Danzo-sama must be informed but I am compromised at this moment in time." Utilising a discreet jutsu which sent of a pulse of light for only for Danzo to see.

Danzo was observing his active agents in the actual ANBU when codename Shadow began pulsing. Danzo's mouth twitched, it had been a while since he had one of those blades in his hands and if it was the one he was looking for, he'd be able to launch his coup on Tsunade sooner than anticipated.

"There on the black garbed ones back."

"It can't be!"

"We're going to have to get it ourselves."

Raiden heard the comments and flared his bloodhungry nature and even the tougher genin turned slightly pale. What made it interesting was the sheer level of chakra began to mold itself around the boy. It was a faint outline but an outline of visible chakra was an outline of visible chakra.

They headed to the hotel when the attackers struck. Smoke bombs went straight into the group. Mikashi and Kankuro immediately went for their puppets, Raiden grabbed his blade and Matsuri unsealed her pouches of metal granules.

"Give us the Murasmasa Wind Blade. The smoke is paralysis, even if you don't comply willingly..." A voice said from the shadows, Harry smirked and punched his hand through the speakers stomach.

"Paralysis, my arse. Mikashi does better paralysis posions and uses me as his test dummy. You're GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER!" Raiden snarled as he whirled away out of the smoke. The moment he cleared the smoke, he collapsed to his knee's as he saw the body that he had ripped the heart from resembeled Voldemort.

His eyes glazed over as the memories of the betrayal and mass killings curged back. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Someone shouted.

Raiden didn't drop his weapon his grip tightened, he prepared himself for combat. Kakashi walked out of the bar Shizune arm around his shoulder, Shizune had apparently been drinking down the aftermath of a A-ranked mission gone horribly wrong, her squad consisted of the Hokage Guard Platoon and Sarutobi Asuma.

If it wasn't for Delta Squad intervening the five man cell would have been wiped out. Anyhow Shizune and Kakashi stumbled out to find Beta squad surrounding a Suna genin and a dead Konoha shinobi. "ANBU whaty is the meaning of this! Attacking our allies in daylight?" He snapped.

"Kakashi-sanpai, it wasn't us. We responded because we saw the smoke and when we arrived here we found him his hand dripping with blood and his hand on his blade waiting for more attackers." The ANBU squad leader repllied.

"Kakashi-san, we heard a voice say 'Give up the blade. The gas is a paralysis'. My subordinate suffers from severe PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to his upbringing. The blade his part of his inheritence and has and will use whatever force he deems nessessary to keep it. Now I have half the mind to have Kazekage-sama abort the joint chunin exams should anymore unprovoked attacks take place."

Kakashi nodded the last thing he needed was for the alliance between Suna and Konoha to be damaged. "I'll escort you to Hokage-sama's office."

Matsuri's sand jumped out of her pouches and wrapped them around Raiden "**Iron style: Iron binding!" **The Iron wrapped itself firmly around the PTSD controlled teen rendering him from attacking anyone else.

"He's gonna be pissed at this but he's going to understand. Hopefully."

Tsunade had just knocked back a bottle of sake as she saw the Root ANBU attack the Suna delegation. "Neko, get me the elders and Danzo. I want a reason for the unprovoked attack on the Suna delegation."


End file.
